


Needles

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Linked Universe, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Wind is trying to get his ears pierced.A Linked Universe fic.





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Please check bottom notes for possible trigger warnings (may contain spoilers)
> 
> Be sure to check out the comics that started it all, linkeduniverse.tumblr.com

"Okay, okay, I'm ready."

Knife in hand, Swords leaned forward. He grasped Wind's earlobe, and before he could even press the tip of the knife into the fat, Wind squealed and jerked away like someone had tickled him in the side.

Swords grunted and pulled his very sharp knife away from the youngster. "You need to stop moving otherwise I'll nick something."

"Sorry, sorry!" Wind said. He calmed and repositioned himself. "Alright, try again."

Pursing his lips, Swords grasped the lobe again. Almost immediately Wind began tensing up.

"Calm..." said Swords. The knife came closer. "Calm..."

Wind was trying, he really was. But the longer he sat there, waiting for the knife to pierce his skin, the more anxious he became. His fisted the front of his trousers, trying his best to stay still. When he felt the small prick against his ear, a whine echoed out of his mouth.

Swords sighed and pulled away. "Let's stop. It's quite clear you're too nervous."

"I'm sorry," Wind murmured. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. Not everyone can handle piercings or tattoos."

"But I'm the hero chosen by the goddess! Do you know how many giant squids I've fought? Like, four!"

_"What's with all the yelling?"_

Wind and Swords turned to see Legend walking over to them. In his right hand he carried a basket full of ingredients, including various vegetables, sugar cane, and a bottle of Gerudo rum.

Legend gestured to the knife. "Did I intrude on something?"

"I'm trying to get my ears pierced," said Wind. "But it's going not so great."

"I can imagine. Is that knife even clean?"

Swords bristled. "My knives are perfect!"

"I've no doubt, but that's your hunting knife. You should use a needle."

"A sewing needle? That's even worse. Why are you carrying a basket for?"

"Oh, I'm helping Wild with dinner tonight," Legend said, holding out the basket to give them a better view. "He asked me to gather these items."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Can I borrow that bottle for a moment?"

"Yeah?" Legend handed over the rum. "You're going to use it to disinfect-"

Swords popped the cork off. He held it out for Wind to take. "Here, take a swing of this."

"NO!" Legend snatched the bottle back, rum spilling out and staining the cuff of his sleeve. "No alcohol for minors!"

"Just enough to take the edge off."

"NO!"

It was Wind's turn to look offended. He stuck out his hand. "I literally stabbed Ganondorf in the head. I think I can handle some rum."

Swords turned his head away, cupping a hand over his mouth as he whispered in an impressed tone, _"Oh shit."_

Legend pursed his lips and continued hugging the bottle, internally debating. Technically Wind was not fourteen years old. He could be anywhere from fourteen to a thousand years old. Such was the curse of a goddess chosen hero. A few weeks back the group had come together and tried to establish where in history they hailed from. Everyone had their own theories and arguments, but the moment Time brought up multi-verse theory, everything was thrown out the window and they all gave up.

While it was accepted by everyone Wind as the youngest, he was certainly by no means a child.

Legend acquiesced. He handed the bottle over.

Wind took it, grinning in triumph.

And immediately started chugging it like it was water.

"WOAH, WOAH, HEY!" Legend grabbed the bottle back. Within the few scant seconds Wind had the rum, he drank nearly half of it. "Goddess, kid! What the hell-?"

Wind burped, then giggled. "Sorry. But did you two forget I used to travel with _pirates?_ I've been drinking rum for years. Ah, it's been a spell. I think that did it. Alright Swords, I'm ready."

 

 

 

Wild frowned at the half-empty bottle of rum. He had to kill a molduga to get this. He wanted to question Legend to what the hell happened within the few minutes he'd gone to get it, but as he looked over to Legend and his other counterparts, he felt it was better left unsaid.

Legend was fuming quietly, staring off into space as he rapped his fingers irritably on his knee. Every few seconds he would shake his head, muttered something, then go back to glowering.

Swords sat next to him. He was busy cleaning his knife, and though his face was mostly hidden by his hair, a small smile tugged on his lips.

Next to them, sitting there in blissful satisfaction was Wind. His cheeks were tinged red and his eyes were glossed over, but he didn't appear sick.

The new earrings looked nice though.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: underage drinking


End file.
